Aunque me hayas salvado, te odio
by Hitorine
Summary: Kagura es raptada por un grupo de amantos, para luego ser vendida a quien diera más dinero por ella, sin embargo al ser comprada no imagina quien sera su dueño.


Nota autor: kagura es uno de mis personajes favoritos de gintama, por eso he echo este segundo fic sobre ella, en relación al okikagu me encanta :3 *...*

Espero que sea de agrado.

Episodio 1: los concursos y los premios misteriosos

En una galaxia muy, pero muy lejana para ser exactos cerca del planeta Citron rx29, una bella chica amanto, quizás una princesa, quien sabe, gritaba a viva voz:

¡ saved me, saved me!

"kagura chan, estoy segura que es help me"

"demo Anie-chan, que aremos, tenemos que salir de aquí aru o si no... "

" Kagura-chan, incluso si logramos salir no podríamos escapar a ningún lugar, nos encontramos en medio de la nada". Una triste joven de cabello castaño y un aspecto de magulladuras y heridas poco profundas, dijo con pocas esperanzas"

"oi, malditas dejen de meter bulla, sean amables y dejen examinarse"

Un tipo de contextura gorda, apareció frente a las dos muchachas tras de el dos hombres lo seguían con unos botiquín en cada mano, el hombre gordo empezó a darle instrucciones a los dos sujetos que le seguían , mientras preparaban sus utensilios.

"bien, revisen a estas perras es hora de saber a que buen precio las podemos vender"

"oi, bastardo aru, no te atrevas a tocarnos... ". La voz de kagura fue silenciada, un somnífero poderoso que uno de los sujetos le inyecto, hizo efecto en menos de cinco segundos en ella.

" oh, que tenemos aquí una joven pelirroja con ojos azul cielo profundos y un lindo rostro, oh!, piel blanca, una yato" una sonrisa maliciosa salió del hombre gordo, mientras tocaba el rostro de kagura bruscamente examinando las características de la joven, cuando un escupe toca el rostro del hombre gordo.

¡bastardo aru, no te atrevas a tocar a mi, si lo haces te matare!

"tks, maldita perra, hey chicos cogerla y llevarla a mi habitación, está noche esta perra será entrenada"

Kagura yacía en el suelo aquel sujeto gordo la había golpeado tan fuertemente que salió volando y chocando en una esquina de la habitación en la que se encontraban, mientras sus labios sangraban tras el golpe que le propinó aquel gordo, kagura aun no se daba por vencida a sus diecisiete años de edad ella seguía siendo tan terca y orgullosa.

"capitán creo que no debería tocar a la chica, por lo visto ella aun es virgen". Uno de los acompañantes del hombre gordo dijo mostrando unos papeles, los que al parecer eran los resultados de unos exámenes antes hechos.

"tks, maldita perra con suerte no perderé esta mina de oro, esta bien no la tocare, sin embargo que hay de la otra la puedo tocarla"

"si capitán no hay problema "

"aquel sujeto gordo junto con sus secuaces abandonaron la habitación llevándose con ellos a la muchacha de pelo castaño, dejando a una kagura sola, mientras ella gritaba que dejaran a su amiga.

" malditos bastardos dejen a Anie-chan, no la toquen malditos sucios, si lo hacen los matare se los prometo por Anie-chan"

Tras sus gritos y suplicas que nunca fueron escuchadas una sola kagura empezó a llorar, estaba desesperada ella iba a ser vendida, ella podría ser esclava o solo venderán sus órganos quizás ella..

"gin-chan salvame, papi, kamui-ni, alguien ayúdenme"

Las lágrimas de kagura empezaron a caer sin parar, pasaron horas hasta que finalmente cayó dormida, un breve susurró salio de su boca antes de dormir

"sádico salvame"

FLASH BACK

"oi kagura a donde vas"

"gin-chan gane aru"

Un cupón que decía ganaste una gifcar en las manos de kagura se hacia poco notar, la chica pelirroja salió de su hogar rápidamente sin escuchar a un dormido Gintoki, dirigiéndose a el lugar en donde debería reclamar su premio, al llegar al lugar para reclamar dicho premio, kagura quedo con una cara de plato, no había nada ni nadie, solo era un gran edificio baldío, hasta que un fuerte sonido se hizo sentir en el lugar, al darse la vuelta para mirar de donde provenía el ruido, sintió como su cuerpo empezó a caer y sus fuerzas empezaron a desvanecerse, kagura ahora estaba desmayada mientras de a poco iba perdiendo la conciencia una voces escuchaba a su alrededor.

"señor la tenemos, debemos llevarla a la nave""

Cuando finalmente despertó ella se encontraba atada de brazos y piernas, al parecer unos malditos lanzaron hacia ella un dardo con un fuerte somnífero, cuando una suave voz le habla.

"te encuentras bien"

Una herida muchacha de pelo castaño quizás de mas edad que ella, estaba en una esquina cerca de ella en la habitación en la que se encontraban.

"estoy bien aru, y que hacemos acá no recuerdo nada aru"

"veras, hemos sido secuestradas, estos tipos van a venderlos no podemos hacer nada"

La chica empezó a llorar, mientras kagura de alguna manera trataba de consolarla.

"saldremos de aquí aru, no te des por vencida aru"

"gracias, por cierto me llamo Anie"

" me llamo kagura aru"

FIN FLASH BACK

Durante los tres días que estuvieron juntas las dos chicas establecieron una muy buena relación como amigas, a pesar de la amarga situación en la que se encontraban las dos lograron animarse una a la otra. Pero la situación ahora era distinta esos malditos habían llevado a Anie-chan con ellos. Ya había pasado cerca de dos días cuando llevaron a Anie-chan con ellos, y cuando finalmente la devolvieron a la misma pieza que kagura, una muy débil y muy herida Anie cae a los pies de kagura.

"Anie-chan estas bien aru, no te han echo algo aru, Anie-chan estas bien"

"lo siento Kagura-chan yo... Yo ya no puedo continuar, perdóname Kagura-chan"

Dicho esto la muchacha llamada Anie procedió a morder su lengua causando su propia muerte, una horrorizada kagura con lágrimas en sus ojos lamentaba la muerte de su querida amiga.

"oi basta de melodramas, la hora ya a llegado"

"malditos bastardos que le han echo a Anie-chan"

"te refieres a ese cuerpo inerte"

El hombre gordo empezó a golpear el cadáver de la muchacha castaña, mientras detrás de el tres hombres entraron a la habitación dirigiéndose a kagura, mientras colocaban un collar y una amarra en la boca de kagura para que no se mordiera la lengua, al igual que lo había echo la chica ahora muerta, los hombres empezaron a desnudar a kagura, mientras las lágrimas seguían corriendo a través de sus mejillas.

"bien muchacha finalmente hemos llegado, pronto empezará la subasta y tu serás el platillo principal, ganaremos mucho dinero por ti, jeje"

El hombre empezó a reír mientras a kagura la cubrían con una capucha impidiendo que pueda ver el lugar a donde la llevaban, cuando pasaron unas horas quizás, los hombres quitaron la capucha de kagura y la enviaron a una habitación donde habían muchas cámaras y un hombre verde amanto con gafas empezaba a animar la subasta.

"finalmente lo más esperado, una bella amanto de la raza yato ante ustedes y pueden cumplir sus mas caóticas fantasías, la chica aun es virgen, la subasta empieza de $90.000.000 yenes"

Una desnuda kagura ahora estaba a la vista de varios amantos pervertidos, uno de ellos la compraría y seria su dueño asiendo su vida miserable, ella jamás volvería a ver a sus mas queridos ni siquiera a su papi.

"yosh, tenemos $150.000.000 yen, $170.000.000 yenes... $190.000.000 yenes, vendido a la 1,2...oh alguien a ofrecido $300.000.000 yenes esto es estupendo vendido a las 1,2,3 vendido, muchas gracias por participar y felicidades a los gustosos compradores"

Kagura fue dirigida a la habitación en donde se encontraba su comprador, ella lo odiaria, ella lo mataría apenas le saquen esta estúpida correa que la amenazaba de explotar si quería escaparse, apenas se liberará de esta maldita correa ella escapará . Finalmente llegó a la habitación quedando completamente sola, cuando escucho una voz conocida sus lágrimas empezaron a brotar de sus ojos otra vez.

"china que miserable te ves"

"sádico"

...

GraciaS por leer cualquier sugerencia es bien recibida :)


End file.
